


Make Love Not War

by Shelby46



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Jonsa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Flower Power, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby46/pseuds/Shelby46
Summary: This was an Idea I had for the Jonsa Historical Event but I did not have time to flesh it out into a full fic. It is not a Drabble but not long enough to be a One Shot either. Just my initial idea for a story.





	Make Love Not War

**Author's Note:**

> This was an Idea I had for the Jonsa Historical Event but I did not have time to flesh it out into a full fic. It is not a Drabble but not long enough to be a One Shot either. Just my initial idea for a story.

He watched her most of the day from his prone position in the grass of the University common. She was hanging out with friends laughing and talking. Then when someone walked by they grabbed their protest signs and shouted:

“Make Love Not War!”

She wore a paisley print peasant dress and a suede fringed vest. Her long red hair was parted down the middle and she had a crown of flowers on her head. She certainly looked the part, if you didn't count the diamond stud earrings in her ears and the perfectly polished toes on her bare feet.

Just then she looked over and their eyes met. He didn’t look away. She frowned and turned to say something to her girlfriend before padding her way to where he was lying in the grass.

“Hey man, why don’t you take a picture? It’ll last longer,” she said trying to sound tough

He laughed and shook his head “No thanks. Not interested.”

“You sure have been staring hard for someone not interested,” she countered standing with her hands on her hips.

“Really I was just wondering what you’re doing here?” he said looking up at her squinting against the sun.

 “What do you mean what am I doing here? We are protesting this bullshit war that is what we are doing here!” she snapped.

“Oh? You think so huh? Isn’t your brother in the Army?” he asked pursing his lips and raising his eyebrows.

All expression left her face and she stared at him “How…how do you know that?”

He chuckled “Relax. I know Robb. I used to hang out with him. I’ve actually been to your house a few times but I doubt you would remember me. You were just a bratty teenager then,” he answered with a grin.

“Oh!” she said brightly “I do remember you. Jon? Right? You used to skulk around our house listening to weirdo music with my brother. Nice to see you ditched the moptop and turtlenecks,” she said mockingly indicating his long hair and beard.

He snorted “Yeah, gotta keep up with the times man,” he said as he ran his fingers through his beard.

"So why are you hassling me?" she asked.

He sighed heavily “I just wondered what you would do if one of your friends there called  _your_ brother a baby killer? Or what if your little boyfriend saw him in uniform and spit in his face on the street? What would you do about that Sansa?”

She looked over at where her friends were congregated. Looking back at him and trying to not betray her emotions she shrugged “Robb made his choice and I am making mine,” she said jutting her chin out.

Jon scoffed “Choice?? You think he had a choice?” he asked “You think he chose to slog through disease riddled shit water? To shoot whoever he is told to shoot? You think he chooses to have to pray every night that he lives another day? He didn’t choose this. His government chose it for him. Your right this war is bullshit but it isn’t the soldiers you should be protesting. It is the ones who put them there!”

He had sat up his face clouded with anger. He spoke with such passion but she didn't like the feel of these accusations “Yeah? Well why aren’t you over there if you care so much?”

“I would be if I could! I don’t have a family but maybe I could be there to help or save someone who does. Someone’s son or…brother. But,” he opened his already unbuttoned shirt a but wider to reveal a large curved scar in the middle of his chest “I got a bad heart.”

She gasped “What happened to you?”

“Born that way Dove,” he said

She sat down next to him with a huff putting her chin in her hands “Honestly I don’t know what I am doing here. I don’t even like the Tyrells. They think they are SO enlightened! It’s just they are rich kids and I am a rich kid. We kind of stick together you know. And for the record Loras is  _not_ my boyfriend. And I think Margaery just comes to these things for the free grass.”

Jon laughed at that and she joined him. They looked at each other. She didn’t remember him being so handsome.

“Hey” he said “There is a big bonfire on the beach tonight down by Loman’s pier. You should come and hang out with me. Maybe I can enlighten you,” he said softly.

She scoffed “Ok if that was a come on it was the worst ever!”

“No it wasn’t. I just would like to get to know you better, Sansa.”

She searched his face but he seemed sincere “Ok Jon Snow. I’ll see you at sunset then,” she got up and walked away turning around with a grin to kiss her two fingers and wave them at him in a peace sign.

He smiled and watched her walk away looking forward more than ever to his nightly trip to the beach.

 

 

 


End file.
